


Dark Side Of The Moon

by Nelsbels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Doctor Darcy, F/M, Hybrids, Inspired by Blade (Movie), Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by Underworld (Movies), Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, hybrid bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsbels/pseuds/Nelsbels
Summary: Just as her shift comes to an end, at dead of the night, Darcy is asked for a favour by a colleague from the Forensics lab.Once there she encounters an inhuman creature that kills her friend mercilessly and then pursues her along the eerie and desolate corridors of the hospital. She finds herself running for her life, trying to outsmart the monster hunting her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 39
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

It’s past midnight and she had finally _finally_ finished her _God forsaken_ , she glanced at her watch, 16 hour shift that was meant to finish like four _fuckin’_ _hours_ ago. 

_ But… _

“Dr Lewis?” One of her junior doctors, that followed her around like a duckling, answered the phone by the reception desk of the inpatient ward they were on when it rang and then asked for her. The look she sent him made him cower, almost making her laugh at his attempt of becoming one with the desk, _if_ it hadn’t been her seventh long day in a row. In her mind he and that cursed phone resembled the barrier that stood between her and her bed that called her desperately. 

She tilted her head up to look at the ceiling in frustration and answers for the miserable day, _no,_ week she has had, before walking over to him and snatching the damned phone from his nervous hands.

“YES?!” She couldn’t temper down her irritation and spoke into the phone with barely repressed hostility, massaging her temple with her free hand. 'What _ridiculous_ thing did they want _now?'_

“Have I told you lately how much I love you Dee?”

“ _What_ do _you_ want?” She almost growled into the phone, recognising the voice of her dear colleague, Helen, and wanting nothing more than to throttle the woman at that moment in time.

“There’s something I want you to take a look at...”

* * *

She stumbled down to the basement level where the morgue and the Forensics department was, while muttering under her breath for being such a pushover.

The halls of the Forensics were mostly frosted and reinforced see-through glass, a state of the art facility, the temperature always freezing cold. Despite the well-lit corridors it had always felt a little eerie, the whole hospital did really, at the dead hours of the night, desolate and quiet. The only part of the hospital that never slept and was constant chaos was the Accident & Emergency department, which was all the way on the other side of the premises. However, the wards and the inpatients she had to look after on the upper levels of the building kept her busy. Too many patients and not enough staff had her running around like a headless chicken trying to do five things at once while eating on the go as there was just no time for any breaks. They were short this month so she had to cover more shifts. She was _exhausted_. 

Helen was a coroner, a friend of hers since university days. _‘Soon to be former friend’_ she mused. She could not believe she let her drag her down to the dungeon at this hour for a second opinion that could have really waiting till the _morning_.

She walked through the glass door that opened for her automatically as soon as she scanned her ID badge. She saw Helen inside the pristine white lab, scribbling down notes as she assessed the badly burned body that lay on top of the metallic examining table, the victim's skin charred black, a white sheet covered most of it's body. She winced. _'You do not see that every day'._

“Hey” she tried to smile despite her exhaustion. Helen looked up from her notes as she approached and gave an apologetic smile with a sigh as her shoulders dropped in relief.

“Thanks for coming, I know it’s been a long day for you but I really needed you to take a look at this. I feel like I’m going insane.”

“Ok…so what are we working with?” she tried to stifle a yawn that was threatening to come out and tried to shake herself to wake up a bit. 

“This body has been pulled from the debris of a burnt down house. 4th degree burns, cause of death assumed to be carbon monoxide poisoning. From what I gathered the body is male, around 30 in bone age…but…when I took a sample of the blood from the pericardium…I think it will be easier to explain if I showed you…” a little intrigued Darcy moved to where the microscope was, the glass slide with the blood sample already in place, and looked through the lenses.

“What the…” she wasn’t sure if what she was looking at was even real, _'That was not typical red blood cell behaviour in a corpse'_. In all her career as a Haematologist she had never seen anything quite like it. It was almost like they were trying to regenerate. She looked up sharply, completely bewildered at Helen who was just as struck as her, when she saw movement behind her friend. 

The charred body sprang forward with such strength and speed it knocked Helen off her feet, ripping into her neck viciously. The woman trembled from the sheer force and pain, shaking uncontrollably as the creature drained her, blood poured out if her mouth and nose. 

Darcy was paralysed by shock of the macabre scene in front of her, her breaths coming out as short gasps, before she stumbled back blindly and into a trolley, snapping out of it she grabbed the tray on top of it containing different types of medical equipment for dissection and threw it at the monster. 

“Let go of her.” She gasped out, eyes wide as she watched the metallic tray connect with the creatures head. Her friend’s body had long stilled, eyes unseeing, covered in her own blood that dripped onto the floor. 

It’s mouth disconnected from her friend’s neck with a sickening sound. It had no lips and most of the skin tissue was burnt away, more than half of the face had been burnt away to bone. She could clearly see the sharp set of teeth, the mouth covered in gore and smeared with blood, Helen's blood. 

It then suddenly released her friend's body, which cluttered to the ground with a heavy dull thud, before slowly looking in her direction with eyes shinning a sinister gold that made her heart stop within her chest. 

“Oh God…”

It was rapidly healing. She could see the tissue reconnecting and new skin appearing to cover the 4th degree burns that covered the entirety of its body. 

The monster made a move towards her sharply, reaching out to grab her and in shock she stumbled back. She pushed the tray trolleys in front of it to halt its advance as she made a run for the first set of doors. She hastily pressed the green release button and then slammed the door behind her, it locked automatically just in time as the monster crashed into the door with an animalistic snarl that made the blood in her veins turn cold. It thrashed against it to only smash it a moment later, shatterproof glass reinforced with steel and lead, shattering to the floor in pieces.

Darcy run as fast as her feet could take her, it felt like the hall stretched endlessly before her and she couldn’t get to the next set of doors fast enough. The only thing she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears and feel the painful beat of her heart hammering against her chest wall, as adrenaline pumped thickly through her veins, blind panic clouding her mind. 

As soon as she got through the threshold of the next door she pushed it closed with her whole body as the creature slammed against it a second later. 

The door locked. 

Relief rushed through her momentarily as she then felt unrestrained rage searing through her chest, having been helpless to save her friend, she angrily slammed her hand against the reinforced glass, which made the monster still with both its hands coming to rest against the glass, staring at her with its teeth bared, a low threatening growl emanating from it, as her chest heaved and she fought to regain control of herself. She doesn’t know where the courage had come from but without hesitation she looked up and spoke to it, baring her own teeth in retaliation.

“Fuck you.” And then she bolted towards the lifts. 

Dashing through, she smashed her hand onto the ground floor button repeatedly as she watched with growing horror the door shatter and the creature begin to run towards her. Now almost resembling a human being. The white sheet that originally covered its body was tied around its lower half. 

The lift’s doors begun to close and she did not think she’d make it, the monster picked up speed, it all felt in almost slow motion but the metallic gates shut just as the inhuman creature collided with them. Everything was still for a moment, a moment that seemed like eternity to her before she felt the lift jerk up as it took her to the ground floor. She released the breath she didn’t realise she was holding until it started to burn her lungs painfully, she gasped for air and tried to think clearly. 

She had to get to Security. They had guns or something that could help to incapacitate whatever the thing was that killed Helen and tried to kill her. 

As soon as the doors of the lift opened she run down the corridor leading towards Security only to see the creature break through the emergency stairway door and block her way.

She stopped abruptly, almost stumbling, breath stuttering and hitching from surprise. She tried walking backwards slowly, not taking her eyes off him, her left hand braced against the wall for support. Her hair a wild mess.

She saw him slightly tilt his head back and to the side, watching her intently like the predator he was in a form of a human man, and then heard him chuckle. The sound of it made her startle, it was deep, bordering dark and something undeniably male. 

“I haven’t had this much fun during a hunt in a long time.” he tilted his chin down as the corner of his lips tugged up, his eyes flashing a demonic yellow before going back to ice blue. 

The sight unnerved her more than she could say but like in all difficult or terrifying situations in her life she answered it with sarcasm because that was just _who_ she was. Anyone else in her situation perhaps wouldn’t have goaded the monster that was trying to kill you but it wasn’t as if it was intentional or rational for that matter, it was all unconsciously done because she had no filter, ‘ _Fuck her life’._

“Glad to be the source of your entertainment. Please _choke_ on it.” She clenched her teeth, giving him a mocking smile, trying not to show fear. She could almost feel it in her gut, an irrational thought but her mind was almost certain of it, that he had the ability to smell her fear. 

She could see with every passing minute, him regaining his strength and mobility. He was now fully healed, she could not see any burns marking his flesh. Even his hair had been restored as if time was reversed, the dark brown strands falling in front of his eyes as he watched her every move intensely. 

He stared at her for a long moment, the dark mirth in his expression unwavering by her scathing comment. He slowly licked his lower lip and then lunged for her. 

She pushed a wheelchair at him that must have been left in the corridor by the porters, but he evaded it effortlessly, jumping sideways and pushing off the wall before landing on the ground soundlessly. 

She could feel his presence close behind her as she run, almost felt like he was toying with her, giving her a false sense of momentary escape but she didn’t care because she’d take any advantage she could, him underestimating her could be her saving grace. As soon as she slammed through the next set of swinging doors she threw her whole body against it, smashing it against him in surprise, making him stagger back slightly before grabbing the fire extinguisher holstered to the wall right beside her and letting him have it. The CO2 smoke halted him, clouding his vision for a moment before she swung it and smashed it against his head before dropping it and running again. 

It did not seem to slow him down much as he was in pursuit a few moments later.

She realised too late that he had steered her towards the outpatient clinic of the hospital, which was devoid of any person and further away from Security. Even if she screamed no one would hear her. But there were cameras dotted around some of the halls, have they not seen her yet? Why hadn't anyone come to help her?

Most of the lights were off except one at the end of the corridor, making the hall dimly lit, but she could still see his silhouette, make out his eyes, the irises gold and the sclera pitch black. 

She was getting tired, her breathing uneven, throat burning as she tried to swallow. 

They were at an impasse again and she didn’t know what possessed her to say her next words but they left her lips before she thought better of it. 

“Has your ma ever told you not to play with your food?” she mock chastised him despite how terrified she felt, which made him laugh again, dark and deep, resonating low in his chest, making her heart clench sharply with fear.

She tried to run again but this time he caught her, his right arm coiled around her shoulders before pulling her backwards, she felt weightless for a terrifying moment and then her back collided with his hard chest, knocking the breath from her lungs. But she was expecting it and used the momentum to grab onto his arm that held her firmly and flipped his body over herself, using his strength and imbalance against him. She felt a sense of triumph for only a moment. He was undeterred, twisting his body and landing gracefully on his feet. 

_'What was he?!'_

Without a pause he used her momentary hesitation due to surprise to grab her arm that she used to flip him, twisting it behind her body and pushing her against the wall, immobilising her. She felt his dark chuckle that was like a low growl, could feel the vibration coming from his chest as he nuzzled her, felt his triumphant smirk against her ear as he whispered into it, making her freeze.

"Caught you."

"Let _go_ of me you _sick fuck!_ " she muttered lowly as she struggled against his iron grip, gritting her teeth in frustration, anger and building fear. The blind panic erasing everything she had learnt in self defence. 

His left hand came up to brush her hair aside and then cup her jaw firmly, turning it sideways, exposing her neck to him. She panted, trying to struggle out of his hold with all she had but he held her with inhuman strength, it was futile.

She felt him broadly lick the curve of her neck, his tongue hot and wet on her skin making her shiver involuntarily before he bit down.

She tried to fight the growing feeling of euphoria that burst forth from the moment his sharp teeth pierced her jugular. She blearily wondered if there was some kind of substance, like a drug, which was released into the victim that prevented the pray from escaping the predator once caught. A neurotoxin of some kind, and then her mind went blank, loosing the coherence of thought.

He drank deeply and greedily, she felt it, every gulp. His body curled around her as he held her firmly against him.

She stopped struggling, couldn’t remember why she was struggling in the first place.

She then vaguely felt his teeth retract, him licking the puncture wounds on her neck, an almost gentle gesture. 

_‘_ _Why did he stop?’_.

When he turned her to face him, and her eyes opened again, coming into focus, she couldn’t remember where she was and what happened. The only thing her inhibited brain could register was that this handsome man stood in front of her, towering over her in height, his broad chest and ripped torso bare to her. She felt akin to intoxication, her head felt light and like lead all at once but there was no alcohol in her hand and they weren't in a club. Were they already at her place? Or was it his? A first in a long time since she picked someone up at a club. Nothing stuck or made sense along her hazy train of thought.

He held her by her waist, supporting her weight. Her hands came up to rest on top of his hard chest for balance. His eyes were so intense, she couldn't look away nor decide if they were blue or grey in colour. 

And then he murmured something against her lips before he kissed her.

Suddenly there was a moment of clarity and she almost remembered, using the momentum to bite him clumsily but then she forgotten why she had done it just as quickly and tried to sooth it with her tongue.

He kissed her more hungrily then. She couldn’t suppress the whimper that ripped through her throat when he licked into her mouth enticingly with raw lust. Her arms coiled around his neck and she pressed herself harder against him, drinking in the passion given to her by this stranger. 

And then everything went dark.

* * *

His unfeeling heart gave a lurch and he whispered against her lips “I’m almost sorry to see you die.”

This intriguing human who had bared her teeth at him in challenge, a challenge he eagerly accepted. The excitement of an impeding hunt coursed hotly through him as he pursued her. Instead of just screaming or breaking down she had tried to fight him, had tried to outsmart him.

Finally able to think straight, the feral Lycan part of him taking a step back from the forefront of his confused and disoriented mind while he healed. He then was able to acknowledge the stunning beauty that was she, his prey, with long chocolate curls cascading down her back in large soft waves, full, dark pigmented lips that were made of sin and skin like flawless porcelain. But her most staggering feature was her enticing blue eyes that dared him, retaliated against him and held so much fire that he almost felt burned by it. He liked her fire.

He won and the prise was ever sweeter for it. Her blood tasted like ambrosia on his tongue and he couldn’t help drinking deeply and greedily. He held her close, felt her soft body mould against the hard contours of his own, enjoying her elevated body heat due to earlier exertion. 

Once he had his fill he licked the puncture wounds to seal them, savouring every last drop of her blood. Tracing the curve of her neck with his nose he breathed her in deeply, her scent that was singular to every human. It was a heady mixture, something uniquely her mixed with her sweat that made his blood simmer in his veins with want. He turned her to look into her eyes again and found them mirroring his own, the heat within them. 

He allowed himself to fall into temptation and captured her lips with his own, relishing in their softness and their warmth. She bit his lip clumsily but accidentally also cut her own. The action and the fight still in her made him smile before he felt her reciprocate, her tongue licking his lower lip made him growl low in his throat with approval, making her gasp in turn. He took the opportunity to deepen the tantalising kiss, licking into her mouth, their blood mixing. He could feel his control and restraint slipping. 

He made himself pull away slowly, opening his eyes to look into her own hooded, bleary ones, confused and unfocused, drunk on lust. He couldn't resist ducking his head for another taste of her plush lips, leaving a lingering kiss. He savoured the warm puffs of her breath on his lips and the feel of her chest moving against his own as they breathed. His eyes dipped to her lips again, glistening with their blood and the sight made his gut clench with want, he could feel his eyes darkening. He clenched his jaw in restraint. H e knew he could not linger any longer than he already has, could feel her fading fast, her heart rate starting to slow, leading to the inevitable. 

He lowered her down gently onto a parked patient trolley along the corridor and left after she had lost consciousness, taking one last glimpse of her sleeping like form before departing. 

He felt regret for the first time in almost a century. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

She slept deeply, seeing a lucid like dream, aware that she was asleep and that she had some semblance of control of her actions. She had experienced it before but this felt a little different, she was unsure as to why. In some ways it felt more real, she could feel the cold draft against her skin.  


She run endlessly down the dimly lit corridors of the hospital she worked in as if it was a maze, never getting anywhere, not quite knowing where she was going either. But she could not shake that feeling, a feeling of dread, of something almost malignant following her but every time she looked over her shoulder there was nothing there. 

She kept running, not sure why but knowing she could not stop. The light at the end of the hall started flickering the closer she got. There was a long pause of a few seconds where the corridor was bathed in complete darkness before the light started flickering again and then she saw something in the distance, a silhouette of a person up ahead. She stopped abruptly, breathing hard as she watched the dark figure move towards her slowly but with every flicker of the light it seemed to jump forward impossibly fast. 

Terrified she tried to turn back and run from it but she only managed a few steps before it appeared right in front of her, halting her. The temperature seemed to drop further, she could see the puffs of her breath coming out of her as her chest heaved from exertion and panic.

Then sudden recognition striked her and she felt the air in her lungs seize within her chest from horror.

It was _her._

An almost mirror image of herself stood a meter away from her, dishevelled, hair like a curtain in front of its face. She heard a low animalistic growl emanating from it, which seemed to echo along the dark corridor, making her startle and take a shaky step back.

The imposter raised its head slowly and she saw blood smeared all over her mouth, blood still dripping from it and onto the front of her scrub top, covered in red, but what startled her the most were the eyes, wide and soulless, staring unblinking at her. The sclera was pitch black and the irises sinister blue, unnaturally glowing as it watched her with its head tilted slightly to the side.

And then it lunged at her.

* * *

She flinched awake with a shudder in near panic, sharply gasping. 

Jane was standing over her with her hands on her shoulders. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jane laughed after having discovered her on her way in to work, sprawled over the trolley on her front with her leg hanging off comically.

“Jesus, it’s just you Jane.” _‘But fuck did the nightmare feel real.’_ She could almost feel the phantom aftershocks of where the nails had dug into the skin of her upper arms moments prior.

Jane then took a look at her again, a little closer with her hand cupping her cheek.

“Why are you so pale? Fuck Darcy you are ice cold!”

She felt so disoriented in that moment, she could not remember how she got there.

“No clue Janey.”

She tried to get up but her legs wouldn’t support her weight, she felt incredibly weak. Jane pushed her back onto the trolley and told her to stay put while she went to find a wheelchair to take her to A&E. 

“I have a member of staff, Darcy Lewis, please check her in while I look her over in cubicle 4, I need the full blood analysis requested.” Jane spoke hurriedly to the nurse at the reception desk before pushing her wheelchair to one of the assessment cubicles and drawing the curtain for privacy. 

“I’m fine.” She feebly tried to convince Jane to not overreact while she helped her move onto the patient trolley but it backfired.

“The hell you are! You are hypotensive, your lips are almost blue and your temperature is bordering hypothermia! What the _fuck_ happened?”

“I...I can’t remember.” She answered honestly, which frightened her a great deal, her voice wavering. She brought her arm up, shielding her eyes in the crook of her elbow from the harsh light above them as she tried to breathe steady and recall anything she could.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Jane sighed heavily and lowered her tone while she hooked her up to the monitoring machine, which showed elevated resting heart rate of 120 and low blood pressure of 80/50, startling them both.

The nurse came in, interrupting them momentarily, with a tray already prepared for the blood sample to be taken. Jane quickly inserted a cannula and drew enough blood to fill four vials to be sent off to the Haematology lab. 

“Please tell them it’s urgent.”

“Yes Dr Foster.” And the nurse was gone. Then Jane hooked her up to a saline drip to try and bring up the blood pressure.

“What happened?”

“I…I remember having a turkey sandwich for lunch and then everything is pretty hazy.”

“That is not normal Dee, you have lost almost 24 hours of your day! I’m going to request an MRI scan of your head just in case.”

She sighed deeply and gave a terse nod.

“I’m going to go get you some breakfast, we need to raise your blood sugar levels.” She gave her a small smile as she popped out of her cubicle, satisfied that she was stable enough to leave for a moment.

Her head was still swimming and she thought she dosed for a little while until Jane almost flew back into her cubicle with her food and the blood test result. She wasn’t sure how long she was out for. 

“You have severe blood depletion Dee, we have to give you a blood transfusion.”

“Wha…what?”

“This is highly irregular, your blood results show extreme anaemia. I’ve also request a chest and abdomen MRI.”

“You…don’t think it’s something malignant right?” There was no way that she was internally haemorrhaging without any signs of it, she had no difficulty in breathing, her abdomen wasn’t distended and everything felt normal when Jane palpated her abdomen so the only other explanation was malignancy of some kind but it didn’t make much sense either.

“I have no idea Dee, not until we do more tests to explain this.” Jane hooked her up to a blood bag that had been cross-matched to her blood group. 

“Ok.” And there was not much else to do but to wait until the porters came to take her to the Imaging department for her scans. While she waited she tried to eat what she could and slept restlessly in between. Jane had to get back to work but she tried to check up on her as often as she could, thoroughly handing over her status and care to one of the A&E doctors there before going back to theatres. 

As she dreamt she remembered fragments of the last 24 hours, flashes of blood, smashed doors and sinister gold eyes. She flinched awake, lying there trying to catch her breath as she tried to think clearly. She wasn’t sure if what her bleary mind remembered was even real or not. She told herself that it couldn’t have been real. She was a woman of science, she didn’t believe in the supernatural. But then why was her body so tense? Why was the feeling of flight not leaving her?  


She looked into the pockets of her scrubs but her phone wasn’t there.

“Shit, where is it? Don’t even have my badge...” she must have left her phone in her locker but then a ghost memory jumped to the forefront of her mind.

Helen.

She pressed her patient alarm button in panic to summon a nurse.

Her hand flew to her neck but there were no marks, she must have dreamt that all up but the phantom feeling of something sharp piercing the skin of her neck wouldn’t leave her, she rubbed the spot trying to banish the feeling. 

The attending nurse came in.

“Can you please give me a phone? I urgently need to speak to Dr Helen Cho in the Forensics department!” She said it all in a rush with almost blind panic, must have looked a little crazy, the nurse was taken a back somewhat but quickly left to fulfil her request anyway. 

“Pick up pick up pick up…” she chanted under her breath and then finally the phone was answered but it wasn’t Helen.

“Hey Richards, have you seen Helen?”

“Lewis…ah yeah she left this morning after she finished her night shift.” relief flooded her whole body at his words.

“Ok…thanks.” Hanging up she thanked the nurse and gave back the phone, exhausted and falling into another fitful sleep shortly after. 

* * *

Waking with a shudder she realised she must have fallen asleep again but felt much better. She looked up at the monitor and could see her vitals reading normal, making her sigh in relief.   


The hospital food had never tasted so stale. She couldn’t wait to get back home to her food and bed. 

Hours went by and just as she thought she’d die of boredom Jane came to visit her. 

“Jaaaanneee” she whined and asked to be discharged already.

“I’ve been stuck here for the whole day, boss gave me a couple of days off, I just wana go home and curl up on my sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and binge watch a series on my ever growing list of things I need to watch on Netflix.”

Jane looked at her sceptically but the results of the other tests have come back normal, her blood pressure had got back up so there was no longer a reason to not discharge her but she was still very worried.

“Alright but you call me or an ambulance if you start to feel dizzy again. This could possibly have been a singular event but something like this could hardly be so we will still need to monitor you once in awhile.”

“Yeeeeesssss.”

“You aren’t driving home.”

“Nooooooooo.” Jane swatted her arm meaningfully and she couldn’t help but pout at her friend in turn. 

* * *

She went to the changing room to get rid of her scrubs, dress and grab her bag from her locker. She was still a little weak so she took her time.

Before leaving she steeled herself, she needed to prove to herself that it was all in her head. She went down to the Forensics department. It was eerily quiet and her ID badge was no where to be seen and without it she couldn’t get very far but most importantly she could see that the doors were intact. Releasing a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, relieved, she turned back.

_‘Perhaps someone would have handed in her lost badge to Security by now.’_ She slowly made her way there. 

By the reception desk stood an unfamiliar guard who turned to regard her as soon as she stepped into his peripheral vision. She didn’t know why she felt nervous but the way the guy looked at her unnerved her a little. His posture seemed tense and he did not speak as she came to stand in front of him across the desk.

“Eerrmm, hi, I’m Dr Lewis, has anyone handed in my ID badge? I must have lost it at some point the previous night.”

“There has been nothing handed in darlin’.” he spoke a little gruffly, his jaw tense, lined with rough stubble. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes and he was built like a cage fighter. He seemed a little out of place despite being in uniform. Most of their regular security guys were just…regular middle-aged guys but this man…clearly did not belong. 

“Hey…say…did you or any of your colleagues see anything unusual on the camera feeds last night?” she watched him closely. 

“Nothin’ out of the ordinary princess.” 

His smirk and the pet names he used made her want to punch him in the face. 

She was no fool, she could feel it, him lying to her. 

She walked away, her mind reeling but resolute. As soon as he was out of sight she pressed two of the furthest fire alarms she could find and then hid in the disabled toilet, knowing he would have to leave the desk to investigate. 

She came out of the toilet cautiously and seeing the path clear she run to the security desk quickly. Once at the desk she stepped through the door next to it, hurrying to the room where she knew the video feeds were, having seen then briefly when she first started working there as Security were in charge of ID badges and access. 

She looked at each camera before picking the one she needed, the one that would show the Forensics corridors.

“Come on come on come on.” Muttering under her breath as she watched the video anxiously, quickly unwinding to around the time she would have been there but there was nothing, absolutely nothing, just empty halls. How could they have been empty? How did they not show her walking down just after midnight? Did she imagine it all? Was she going insane?

But what confirmed her suspicion was the camera showing the outpatient clinics’ corridor, it did not show anything either nor her lying on the stray trolley there that morning, which meant only one thing.

It’s been tampered with.

“What the…” the fire alarm shut off then and she run out before she could get caught. 

* * *

She was in shock, her hands shook almost uncontrollably while the building anxiety was threatening to overwhelm her as she briskly walked to her car within the underground car park of the hospital.

_‘Was it a cover up?’_

She quickly grabbed her phone from her bag and dialled Helen’s number but it went straight to voicemail.

“Fuck!”

She paced in front of her car, her hands running through her hair anxiously. What the fuck was she going to do? Could she go to the police? Even if she had no evidence she should _still_ try.

Resolute she moved towards the drivers seat but before she could take another step a black van pulled up right in front of her, blocking her car as four men dressed in military like gear came out with their faces covered. They moved towards her, grabbing her. She tried to shout for help, tried to resist despite her weakened state but was knocked out with a blow to the back of the head.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

She flinched awake, awoken by the loud banging on a metal door. She looked around blearily and found herself in something that almost looked like a prison cell. She lay on the single bed, there was a desk with a chair, a washbasin on the opposite wall, everything white and sterile looking. She felt disoriented and then the door flew open, she sat up with alarm as a towering man with a skinhead in his early thirties walked in, his eyes bore into her own calculatingly before he spoke lowly.

“Get up initiate. Follow.” His tone of voice left no room for argument but she’d be damned if she cared.

“Where.The.Fuck.AM I?” she shouted punctuating each word, refusing to move as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He didn’t look back as he walked out and a tall, built woman with dark shoulder length hair entered, grabbing her roughly by her arm with an inhuman force, which almost dislocated her shoulder. She tried to yank her arm back but her hold was like an iron grip, she could feel the bruise already forming. The woman dragged her out of her cell and pushed her forwards. Bewildered she staggered a little and then noticed others, weary people like her coming out of their own cells before following to where ever they were going, with no choice in that matter.

They entered a large room with the floor covered in mats, various exercise equipment dotted around. There was a mixture of both men and women, that turned to stare at her wearily but not for long as their attention was ripped back to the people who dragged her in there along with the other newcomers.

“I am Ajax, your handler. Welcome, to the Workshop.” His smile was cold, mocking, with his hands clutched behind his back he walked the line of half a dozen of people like her, confused and bewildered. He spoke with finality.

“You have been abandoned by your makers. You were accidents by being at the wrong place at a wrong time. You are dead to the human world, your deaths have been covered up to protect our Society. Be under no pretence, you have no choice, you either fall in line or be killed, you try and run and you’ll be killed, if you manage to run you won’t survive for long, the Hunters will take you down without question.” He paused for a moment meaningfully before continuing, “Now, your sole purpose is to become soldiers, mercenaries to protect the high society of the Night Walkers.”

“By completing the training and once deemed worthy you’ll receive the Daylight Ring, an amulet with a lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by Witches. And then you’ll be given the honour to govern the safety of one of the 12 Night Walker covens.” His voice was filled with underlying sarcasm.

All of them were too stunned for speech. He, their so-called handler, motioned to the woman beside him.

“This is Angel, she will be your assessor and designator, she will assort you accordingly. If you show promise then you will be considered for assertion to the Intermediate group. If you survive that perhaps some of you will be good enough to move to the Advanced level of training.”

Then the tall menacing woman stepped forward, without warning she started barking orders at them. 

“Know your place.” She muttered darkly, voice full of threat and promise, at anyone that complained or spoke out, knocking them down and beating them first, mercilessly.

They were kept apart and discouraged to speak to each other, to only see each other as opponents.

They were taken through military style training. Part of which she was somewhat familiar with, having come from a family with a military background and being forced to take a form of marital arts from a young age. It was one thing she kept up after leaving the house and running away to university. 

* * *

She was in shock with her new reality for days, it was not an easy pill to swallow, her whole life being tipped upside down. _Correction_. She no longer had a life, everything she once knew or cared about no longer mattered, or so she was constantly told as they beat her down.

They were told about the aggression that would build inside them as the beast awakened within, how they would develop enhanced strength and agility as they completed their transformation into Night Walkers. The control they would have to learn over their emotions and impulses.

“If you don’t loose your mind to the beast that awakens in you then you have passed the first test.”

It usually occurred within the first 3 days of being infected.

But it doesn’t for her.

They watched her closely as if she was an enigma, a paradox they couldn’t explain. She did not know what it meant and it scared her more than words could say.

“You, are the lucky few that survived, as only 30% of all bitten by Night Walkers live to see another day as the infection and the physiological change kill most within the first 24hours.”

His eyes landed on her before he continued “Chances of those that fall outside of that bracket due to varied circumstances have less than a fraction of that.”. His statement confused her but when she asked what he meant he did not expand on what he said, all she got was a punch to the gut from Angel for speaking without permission. 

They sometimes were given titbits of information as they were taken through drill after drill, but were mostly kept in the dark, of what kind of future awaited them, if it could be called a future at all. It was hell, a nightmare she could not wake from.

“You must be a late bloomer.” He drawled, goading her, the last one of the group to yet complete the change. It was the fifth day. Out of everyone she struggled the most. 

“Fuck you.” She ground out between her clenched teeth, sweat dripping down her face. 

She had developed a fever over the course of the following days since waking up at the facility and it had been progressively getting worse. She could feel Ajax’s eyes on her often, observing her with something she could not quite decipher. Was it excitement? Or weariness? Or both? ‘ _Either way he could go fuck himself’,_ and she told him so.

She was pretty impulsive, had always been, it was fairly easy to provoke her outside of the contours of her job. Her control over her mind was iron clad when she was in her element, something you acquired in your medical training, in every scenario it could mean life or death of your patient. And having worked, trained under some very strict and unforgiving mentors had taught her much of control of her emotions, along side of developing thick skin. But. This was not the hospital, these people were not her colleagues so she did not have to hold back, felt good to be able to finally say what she wanted without professional repercussions, well, there were physical repercussions but she was starting to feel less and less, the pain wasn’t substantial no matter how hard they tried to hurt her but it was something that made her feel like she was still there, reminded her that she was still alive. In some ways she was still able to use the physical activity as stress relief. 

In the medical field there were generally two types of medics. Medics that, as an outlet, either turned to art and creativity or turned to the gym and physical activity for so called stress relief. 

Sex was also a big factor. So really it was art and sex or violence and sex. Mostly.

However.

They say that ‘Men want women to come’ but lets be brutally fucking honest here cause very few of them actually ask or make the effort to learn how to make their partners climax. Most men were impatient, selfish lovers and think that just ‘sticking it in’ will do the job.

Darcy had also found that neither was there anything glamorous about the hype of one night stands because more often than not the guy was just chasing his own release and didn’t really gave a fuck about hers. To top it off being kicked out right after, literally or metaphorically speaking, was a little mortifying and so was doing the ‘walk of shame’ as they called it, the morning after, in the same clothes, as everyone stared judgementally at you, knowing your business despite the fact that it was _none of theirs_. Cue eye roll please. She had no patience for that shit, thank you very much.

But everyone does it, at least once in their life and having experienced the not so dignified scenario a couple of times with less than satisfying sex she decided to drop it. But then there was that one time on holiday in Miami, on a boat, that completely blew her mind despite not coming in the end. However, having to go through lots of shitty one-night stands till you found one decent one just wasn’t worth it in her eyes.

The sex did improve somewhat with the boyfriends or long-term partners but even then it was a bit of a hit or miss. Some didn’t like being told what to do or didn’t like giving head despite the fact they liked receiving one. Double standards much? It was frustrating.

But most importantly she did not fuck with her colleagues or anyone she worked with because you should not _shit_ where you _eat_. Having watched too many of her colleagues make that mistake and then having to work together when it all crashed and burnt was a painful experience, albeit sometimes amusing for her as an outsider, especially if she didn’t like that person. ' _Ha. Karma was a bitch.'_

And so Judo was her go to for stress relief. Its most prominent feature was its competitive element, and she was plenty competitive. The objective was to either throw or take down an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue with a pin, or force to submit with a joint lock or a choke. It was pretty satisfying and quite the ego boost when she took down people twice her size. She always smugly thought that her thighs were built for it.

Anyone having looked at her would’ve never guessed that she’d ever enjoy any type of violent physical activity, perhaps it was the sexist or stereotypical view of women but it surprised everyone. She may have been on the short side, looked too feminine or petite for it but it did not mean she could not inflict a hell lot of pain if she wanted to.

The thing was that practicing within the safe environment of a class and actually having to use what you have learnt outside of those four walls was hard. She never actually thought that one day she would need to. And look how great that turned out. She sighed.

It made her think of her father and how he pushed for her and her sister to do Krav Maga. The name was Hebrew, it directly translated as 'contact combat'. The practice promoted finishing a fight as quickly and aggressively as possible. Attacks were aimed at the most vulnerable parts of the body, and training was not limited to techniques that avoid severe injury, some even permanently injured or caused death to the opponent. Students were taught to defend against all variety of attacks and to counter in the quickest and most efficient way. But. Its dangerous techniques that could maim someone permanently or even kill had made Darcy drop it and pick up Judo instead. Judo in comparison aimed to subdue a person in the most efficient way instead and was safer, no matter your or your opponent’s size.

Her decision to drop Krav Maga was yet another disappointment to her father and Betty’s flat out refusal to pick up any form of martial art displeased him even more. The memory made her crack a smile but was replaced with tears. She missed her so damn much. She wondered how she and Jane took the news. Did her father even care? Would they have found it at all suspicious? Would they look for her? Her father was a difficult man and they had fought on many occasion in the past, never seeing eye to eye. They hardly spoken a dozen of words in the last few years and it made her sad, but her gut told her he wouldn't have been fooled, he was a General after all, he would look for her, no matter what, despite their past transgressions. He would put himself in danger to save either of his girls. 

She tried not to think about them, it was just too painful.

She didn’t want to hurt anyone and wanted to remain true to her doctor’s oath ‘to do no harm’…but…now she had no choice. This new cruel world that she had been thrust into was either kill or be killed and she was a survivor. She clung onto the hope that perhaps one day she’ll be able to climb out of the pit that Fate had thrown her into.

She swallowed hard, the ache in her chest increasing until it was an acute burn and she had to gasp for breath. She screamed into the pillow of her cell in desperation and helplessness. 

* * *

Since he could remember his job had always been to make the turned humans into soldiers, guards to the high society of Night walkers. 

He was once one of them.

He took great sadistic pleasure at knocking down those with strong sense of self, twisting them into the weapons they were meant to become before selling them off to the highest bidder.

"The last thing that survives in this place is a sense of humour."

She, his latest addition to his legion had the potential to fetch the greatest sum since he took over the Workshop. She was a pretty little thing, full of fire and a mouthy one at that. He enjoyed trying to break her spirit. He felt Angel’s jealousy due to his particular attention towards the new recruit, which made him sardonically smirk. 

Once he found out just who her maker was, well, his surprise was the understatement of the century.

He had sent his men, the Sweepers to cover up what had happened at the Hospital, standard protocol. Before they could take her body she was discovered by a colleague, _alive_ , and taken to A&E. When he received the news he could hardly believe it. There had never been a human that had survived being bitten by that Hybrid mutt. Like a large thorn in his side he hated Barnes, that cocky bastard. He knew that the man had no knowledge of her survival and he was going to keep it that way until he sold her off to the highest bidder. He looked forward to that mutt’s reaction.

* * *

Days passed and her fever would not break, it kept her sluggish. Burning up she thought she started to hallucinate and then they came for her, dragging her out of her cell. They took her to the medical wing. She refused to drink the blood and they refuse to transfuse her, sneering at her in disgust and deprecation, so she did it herself as she was left alone in the cubicle, barely managing to cannulate her arm with shaky hands, attaching the drip and squeezing the blood bag to transfuse faster. It had eased her symptoms marginally but she still required the transfusion every two days, which was more often than a regular Nightwalker’s feed requirements of once a week.  
  


One of the medical personnel explained to her that she needed quite a lot of blood and sleep as her body, her physiology was changing differently to the others. It was a painful modification, her whole body ached, her temperature highly elevated. But they would not let her rest nor explain to her why she was different to the others. 

She dreamt the same dream almost every night, walking the dark eery corridors of the Hospital. Heard something whispering in her ear, but every time she turned there was nobody there. The words were unintelligible at first, then she started hearing them while awake. She thought that the fever was making her delirious. The bystanders laughed at her as she tried but struggled to box, their laughs echoed within her head, making her angry, and then she felt something dark twisting within her chest.

The voice whispered again and she closed her eyes as she braced her hands on the punching bag, listening, concentrating with everything she had until she was finally able to make it out.

_“Kill them, kill them_ all. _”_

And then her eyes opened, the sclera black and the irises ice blue.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's Halloween soon soooooo felt like a bit of a dark fantasy fic *innocent face* :D  
> Hope it's not too trashy lol
> 
> *shakes tin can bashfully for comments and kudos for encouragement* :D  
> Feeeeed my muuuussseeeee \\(@'o'@)/


End file.
